Mario Kart Coaster
Mario Kart Coaster is the 8th game in the Mario Kart series. It is the sequel to Mario Kart 7 for the Nintendo 3DS. It was released on the Wii, the Nintendo 3DS, and the Wii U. Gameplay Features The gameplay is just like any other Mario Kart game. Many features from previous games has also appeared in this game. Bikes from Mario Kart Wii have also appeared. When riding a bike, the player can do a Wheelie, which makes them faster for a short amount of time. Many features returned from Mario Kart 7. Gliders have appeared once again to let players navigate through the air and drive underwater using propellers. Coins have also appeared in this game. Players can unlock characters, kart/bike parts, etc. using coins, or they can do another method. Coins are used in a race to make the player go faster. The player can also view in first-person, in which the player can tilt the Nintendo 3DS to steer. Players can exchange ghost data and play online in multiplayer mode. Returning from Mario Kart Wii, there can be 12 characters per race. The point system is the same: 1st place is 15 points, 2nd place is 12 points, 3rd place is 10 points, etc. The Wii Wheel are still used as one of the game's controllers. In Online Multiplayer Mode, the player can type their own messages before the race begins. Tricks are still in this game, and they are performed by pressing R on the 3DS, D-pad (any direction) on the Classic Controller and the GameCube Controller, shaking the Wii Wheel up, or shaking the Wii Remote up in the Wii Remote + Nunchuk combo (Wii/Wii U). Controls Nintendo 3DS *Control Stick - Steer/Auto Drift *A/Y - Accelerate *B - Brake/Reverse *R - Hop/Manual Drift/Perform a Trick *L/X - Use an Item *D-Pad Up - First-person view *Tilt - Steer/Auto Drift (only for first-person view) *Start - Pause *Home - Displays the HOME menu. *Stylus - Look behind Characters Just like its predecessors, the game has characters sorted from Small, Medium, and Large. It also determines which character is going to have a standard kart/bike. For example, Mario is a medium character, so he will have a Standard Kart/Bike M. For standard karts/bikes, S stands for Small, M stands for Medium, and L stands for Large. Small *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi* *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy* *Toad** *Toadette* *Koopa Troopa** *Magikoopa*** (New) *Dry Bones*** *Baby Donkey Kong* (New) *Koopa Paratroopa *Shy Guy** *Monty Mole* (New) *Noki (New) *Goomba (New) *Toadsworth (New) Medium *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi** *Princess Daisy* *Diddy Kong *Bowser Jr.* *Birdo* *Hammer Bro.*** (New) *Fawful* (New) *Professor E. Gadd* (New) *Kritter*** (New) *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong* Large *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Bowser *King Boo* *Petey Piranha* *Pianta** (New) *King K. Rool* (New) *Wiggler* *Metal Mario* *Rosalina (with Luma)* *Funky Kong* *Dry Bowser* *Honey Queen Any Size *Mii Outfit A* (color depends on Mii's favorite color, size depends on length of Mii) *Mii Outfit B* (size is the same as Outfit A, color is Mario's overalls) * - The character is unlockable. ** - The character isn't unlockable, but the alternate colors are unlockable. *** - Both the character and the alternate colors are unlockable. Items Items Found in Tracks *Item Box - Used to obtain items depending on which rank the player is in. *Coin - Used to make the player's vehicle go faster and to unlock characters, karts and bikes, kart/bike parts, etc. Items Recieved from Item Boxes *Green Shell - Shot forward or backward in a straight line and runs into walls several times before it is destroyed. *Red Shell - When fired forward, homes into the character that is in front of the player. *Blue Spiny Shell - Chases the player in 1st place and causes an explosion. *Banana - Causes the player to slip when he/she runs onto them. *Triple Bananas - Gives the player a trail of 3 bananas. *Fake Item Box - Imitates an Item Box, in which it is red and the question mark is upside-down. It causes the player to flip over when he/she runs onto it. *Mushroom - Gives the player a boost. *Triple Mushrooms - Gives the player 3 mushrooms, which lets him/her boost 3 times. Tracks In Mario Kart Coaster, there are more cups than any other Mario Kart game. New Courses Coming soon. Retro Courses Shell Cup *DS Shroom Ridge *GBA Boo Lake *GCN Sherbet Land *3DS Daisy Hills Banana Cup *SNES Mario Circuit 2 *GCN Dry Dry Desert *N64 Toad's Turnpike *Wii DK Summit Category:Ultramariologan Category:Games by Ultramariologan Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:UML Inc. Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games